<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tomenaide sono step by vogue91ita (vogue91)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22401181">Tomenaide sono step</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita'>vogue91ita (vogue91)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Dildos, M/M, Oral Sex, Self-Doubt, Underage - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:40:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22401181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuri aveva un carattere particolare, e aveva sempre pensato che loro due non fossero affatto compatibili sotto questo punto di vista. <br/>Eppure parlandogli si era dovuto rendere conto del fatto che non era più quel ragazzino pedante e capriccioso che era fino ad un paio d’anni prima, che era cresciuto sotto molti punti di vista, e che stare con lui non era più così strano come era un tempo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chinen Yuri/Yaotome Hikaru</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tomenaide sono step</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">- Tomenaide sono step -</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Era cominciato in modo fin troppo semplice.</p><p>Un caffè, era stato tutto.</p><p>Hikaru aveva offerto un caffè a Chinen, a casa sua, e gli era piaciuta quella sensazione di familiarità che riusciva a provare quando era con il più piccolo.</p><p>Non si era posto troppe domande in merito, non gli piaceva doverlo fare.</p><p>Eppure, le sue sensazioni l’avevano messo di fronte al fatto compiuto.</p><p>Averlo intorno lo faceva stare bene, come non gli capitava da tempo ormai. Si sentiva quasi... felice, quando c’era lui nei paraggi.</p><p>Non era una cosa che si sarebbe mai aspettato.</p><p>Yuri aveva un carattere particolare, e aveva sempre pensato che loro due non fossero affatto compatibili sotto questo punto di vista.</p><p>Eppure parlandogli si era dovuto rendere conto del fatto che non era più quel ragazzino pedante e capriccioso che era fino ad un paio d’anni prima, che era cresciuto sotto molti punti di vista, e che stare con lui non era più così strano come era un tempo.</p><p>Ma questo non cambiava le cose, non per lui.</p><p>Chinen aveva pur sempre sedici anni, e lui ne aveva pur sempre diciannove.</p><p>Ma non era solo questo, Hikaru lo sapeva.</p><p>Ricordava com’era Yuri. Ricordava quanto sembrasse piccolo, quanto fosse soltanto un bambino fino a meno di due anni prima.</p><p>Ricordava quell’aria infantile, non riusciva a togliersela dalla mente tutte le volte in cui diceva a se stesso che con lui stava bene, ogni volta che lo guardava con occhi diversi, ogni volta in cui gli sembrava che fra loro potesse esserci qualcosa di... di diverso.</p><p>Si fermava quasi sempre, prima che il filo dei suoi pensieri lo portasse verso meandri della sua mente che non voleva scoprire, perché sapeva già perfettamente che cosa nascondessero.</p><p>Eppure, non aveva tenuto il più piccolo a distanza come forse avrebbe dovuto.</p><p>Non gli aveva detto di andarsene, non gli aveva detto di smetterla di cercarlo continuamente, non gli aveva detto che prima o poi si sarebbe fatto male.</p><p>L’aveva lasciato fare, perché tutto quello gli piaceva.</p><p>E il suo errore primario, fu quello di non capire quanto tutto questo piacesse anche a Yuri.</p><p>Quella sera tornò a casa dal lavoro parecchio stanco.</p><p>Le riprese dello YY Jumping erano andate per le lunghe, e lui non vedeva l’ora di tornare a casa.</p><p>Perché sapeva cosa c’era ad attenderlo.</p><p>Aveva lasciato lì Chinen quel pomeriggio, con la promessa di tornare presto e di cenare insieme, e nemmeno per un momento gli era passato per la mente che il suo ritardo potesse aver portato il più piccolo a stancarsi e ad andarsene.</p><p>Yuri non demordeva, non lo faceva mai quando voleva qualcosa.</p><p>Eppure entrando in casa, vide le luci del salotto e della cucina spente, e inarcò un sopracciglio.</p><p>Stava per controllare il cellulare, nel caso in cui non avesse visto un’eventuale mail in cui l’altro gli diceva di essersene andato, quando si rese conto del fatto che una luce accesa, in effetti, c’era.</p><p>Ebbe quasi un sentore di quello che stava per accadere, e ne ebbe anche un po’ paura.</p><p>Sarebbe voluto tornare sui suoi passi, uscire da quella porta e prendere un po’ d’aria, darsi del tempo per riflettere, ma si rese conto che niente di tutto questo avrebbe cancellato il problema.</p><p>Si diresse con passo strascicato verso la propria camera da letto, scostando la porta e facendo soltanto un passo all’interno, prima di immobilizzarsi.</p><p>Aveva immaginato Yuri, prima d’allora.</p><p>L’aveva immaginato in contesti che lo facevano quasi vergognare di sé stesso, ma l’aveva immaginato.</p><p>Ma nulla di quanto gli era passato per la mente poteva mai eguagliare la scena che gli si presentò di fronte agli occhi in quel momento.</p><p>Chinen era disteso sul suo letto, senza niente addosso.</p><p>Aveva una mano sulla propria erezione, la muoveva in modo pigro e languido, più per dargli qualcosa da vedere che per reale trasporto, pensò Hikaru.</p><p>L’altra mano era invece spostata più in basso, occupata a muovere un vibratore che usciva al medesimo ritmo blando dentro e fuori di lui, sparendo del tutto nel suo corpo per poi ricomparire, in una sequenza quasi insostenibile, in un movimento sul quale Hikaru non poté fare a meno di fissarsi per svariati secondi, prima di riaversi.</p><p>Il più piccolo non sembrava affatto colpito dalla sua presenza, anzi: aveva alzato lo sguardo in sua direzione, sorridendogli malizioso, e prendendo a gemere in modo quasi teatrale, in uno spettacolo tutto per le sue orecchie, così come tutto per lui era quello che gli si presentava davanti agli occhi.</p><p>Yaotome dovette deglutire due o tre volte di fila prima di essere effettivamente in grado di reagire.</p><p>Si avvicinò lentamente al letto, quasi come se avesse paura, guardandolo con occhi sbarrati.</p><p>“Chii... che cosa stai facendo?” gli chiese, in un mormorio.</p><p>Il sorriso sul volto dell’altro si allargò. Continuò a muovere pigramente la mano su se stesso, senza staccare il proprio sguardo da quello del più grande.</p><p>“Cosa c’è, Hikka? Pensavo che saresti tornato stanco dal lavoro, e che ti facesse piacere rilassarti un po’.” rispose, scrollando le spalle.</p><p>Hikaru rimase immobile accanto al letto, lasciandogli spazio di manovra.</p><p>Lentamente, estrasse il vibratore da dentro di sé, spegnendolo e abbandonandolo sul letto, poi si mise in ginocchio sul materasso e prese ad accarezzargli il petto, sbottonandogli lascivamente la camicia e baciandolo sotto il collo, mentre le sua mani scendevano sempre più verso il basso, andando a contatto con quell’erezione che Hikaru, per quanto ci si potesse sforzare, non era in grado di controllare.</p><p>Si lasciò toccare.</p><p>Lasciò che Chinen lo spingesse contro il materasso, lasciò che gli salisse addosso, si lasciò spogliare, lasciò che continuasse a muovere quella mano su di lui, che lo eccitasse sempre di più, che gli facesse desiderare fin troppo che quel contatto non si interrompesse.</p><p>Quando poi il più piccolo portò la bocca sulla sua erezione, perse del tutto il controllo.</p><p>Gli mise una mano fra i capelli, stringendoli, prendendo il controllo dei suoi movimenti, spingendo dentro la sua bocca, contro la sua lingua, mentre già si sentiva vicino all’orgasmo, mentre ogni pensiero razionale sembrava averlo ormai lasciato.</p><p>Non pensava più al fatto che era Chinen. Non pensava che fosse piccolo, non pensava a quando l’aveva conosciuto, non pensava più al fatto che ai suoi occhi lui fosse soltanto un bambino.</p><p>Non era di un bambino quella lingua, non era di un bambino quella bocca.</p><p>Venne, senza avvisarlo, ma all’altro parve non importare troppo.</p><p>Ingoiò, con un gesto deliberato ed accentuato, per poi alzarsi e pulirsi la bocca con il dorso della mano, malizioso, senza smettere di sorridergli.</p><p>Non gli disse niente. Si portò più in avanti, baciandolo per la prima volta sulle labbra, lasciandogli assaggiare il suo stesso sapore, riprendendo ad accarezzarlo lungo il petto e i fianchi, muovendosi contro di lui lasciandogli sentire la propria erezione contro lo stomaco, senza lasciargli dubbi su quello che voleva da lui.</p><p>E Hikaru in quel momento parve riacquisire quella razionalità persa con la bocca di Yuri su di lui.</p><p>Aprì gli occhi, lo guardò.</p><p>E provò una sorta di disgusto per se stesso.</p><p>Era <em>Chinen</em>.</p><p>Era lo stesso ragazzino che lo chiamava onii-chan, era lo stesso ragazzino che aveva visto crescere, ma che non era ancora un adulto, che ai suoi occhi non avrebbe mai potuto esserlo del tutto.</p><p>Non poteva. Non così.</p><p>Se lo scrollò di dosso con un gesto brusco, recuperando velocemente i vestiti da terra e indossandoli il più in fretta possibile.</p><p>“Hikaru?” chiese Yuri, più infastidito che sorpreso.</p><p>“Mi dispiace, Chii.” disse lui, senza guardarlo in viso. “Io... non posso farlo. Non posso.” aggiunse, confusamente, uscendo fuori dalla stanza e dirigendosi verso l’ingresso.</p><p>Una volta fuori dall’appartamento, prese un respiro profondo.</p><p>C’era qualcosa che quasi lo inquietava nelle sensazioni che provava in quel momento.</p><p>Continuava a ripetersi che era sbagliato, perché lo era.</p><p>E il suo problema non era nemmeno quanto appena accaduto.</p><p>Quello che lo inquietava, era la voglia quasi insostenibile che aveva  di tornare in quell’appartamento, e dare a Chinen quello che, in fondo, volevano entrambi.</p><p>Corse fuori dal palazzo, senza guardarsi alle spalle.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>Quando rientrò in casa, si aspettava che Chinen se ne fosse andato.</p><p>Si era preparato a non sentirlo più per un po’, si era preparato a doversi abituare alla sua assenza.</p><p>Invece, ancora una volta, il più piccolo lo sorprese.</p><p>Lo trovò in cucina, intento a preparare il caffè.</p><p>Il caffè. Come se fosse normale, come se non fosse successo niente fra loro.</p><p>“Bentornato” gli disse Yuri, voltandosi per sorridergli.</p><p>Prese due tazze, posandole sul tavolo, mentre Hikaru rimaneva immobile a fissarlo, ancora una volta.</p><p>Si sedette al tavolo, senza staccargli gli occhi di dosso, senza sapere che cosa gli passasse per la mente e senza osare chiedere.</p><p>“Chii?” disse alla fine, con tono interrogativo, conscio del fatto che l’altro avrebbe capito da sé.</p><p>Lo vide di fatti sorridere a mezza bocca, senza tuttavia voltarsi nuovamente verso di lui.</p><p>“Io ottengo sempre quello che voglio alla fine, Hikaru.” disse, quasi mesto, prima che il suo tono tornasse colloquiale. “Ti va del caffè?”</p><p>Hikaru avrebbe voluto dirgli fin troppe cose.</p><p>Avrebbe voluto dirgli di andarsene, avrebbe voluto dirgli che non avrebbe ceduto, qualsiasi cosa lui potesse fare.</p><p>Avrebbe <em>dovuto. </em></p><p>Ma non ne aveva realmente voglia.</p><p>“Sì. Il caffè va benissimo, grazie.” mormorò.</p><p>Sarebbe rimasto lì a guardare il suo gioco.</p><p>Lo sapeva, in fondo, che non avrebbe resistito ancora per molto.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>